


Interlude

by lovetodanceandshout



Series: Written Romance [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, kevin is still a journalist and connor is still an actor, this is entirely self-indulgent, what even is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodanceandshout/pseuds/lovetodanceandshout
Summary: A look at Kevin and Connor's relationship over the years
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Written Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! so i actually wrote half of the second part of this series! thanks for reading!

Kevin asked Connor out on a Wednesday night. They went on their first date the next day. Kevin had gotten a day off from the paper, and, knowing that Connor wouldn’t be reporting to the theatre until the evening, he thought it was the perfect time to ask him for lunch.

Of course, Connor said yes.

They decided on a walk through Central Park, followed by a stop for coffee. Though they hadn’t been on one officially yet, coffee dates were kind of their  _ thing _ . 

They met up at Connor’s apartment before walking the streets of New York city to the park, hand in hand. Connor couldn’t exactly explain it, but there was just something about the feeling of Kevin’s hand in his that felt inherently correct. As if their hands were two pieces of a puzzle that slotted together perfectly. Even something as simple as holding hands made Connor feel complete in a way he never had before. 

They didn’t go any further than hand holding and a chaste kiss on the cheek that first date. The concept of ‘going slow’ hadn’t been explicitly stated between the pair, but somehow they could both tell that was what the other one wanted. But while they didn’t go far physically, they spent hours sat in that same Starbucks where they had first met, talking and getting to know each other. Kevin learned that Connor’s favorite color was pink, that while he hadn’t seen his parents in years, he was still in touch with his youngest sister, and that his dream role was Seymour in Little Shop of Horrors. Connor learned that Kevin was the second oldest of his four brothers and one sister, that he still lived with his former mission companion (and his wife), and that he was still close with his entire family despite their commitment to the Mormon church.

They talked until Connor’s alarm went off, alerting him that he had to get to the theatre. Kevin walked him there once more, giving him another kiss on the cheek before he went inside.

As he reached his dressing room, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see two texts from Kevin:

_ Break a leg!  _

_ I’m gonna take you on a second date. _

He immediately wrote back:

_ I’ll hold u to that :)! _

~*~

Connor kissed Kevin on their third date. It was yet another coffee date before Connor headed to the theatre. They talked for half an hour before standing up and walking hand in hand to the theatre. They had only done it four times, but it already felt like second nature to them. 

This time, outside of the theatre, Connor stopped and faced Kevin, a soft smile present on his face. Kevin loved that smile. He spent the majority of his time on their dates trying to discover ways to make Connor smile or laugh. It wasn’t hard; Connor had a very bubbly personality. Always enthusiastic, rarely frowning, with an infectious laugh and a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle in a way that made Kevin feel weak in the knees. 

This time, however, the smile seemingly wasn’t prompted by anything Kevin had done. Connor took both of Kevin’s hands in his and massaged soft circles onto the backs of them with his thumbs. 

“I had a great time today,” he said, “I always do with you.” He was still smiling, but there was something different about it this time. It felt more serious. More weighted. “Thank you. For making it feel so easy.”

At that, Connor leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Kevin’s lips. An energy washed over Kevin, equal parts calming and energizing. Connor looked at him expectantly, maybe a bit nervously, his already startling blue eyes somehow even clearer. 

Kevin grinned. Then he kissed Connor, a bit more full-on than Connor had kissed him. He felt Connor sigh into the kiss before they finally separated.

“You should, uh, probably get in there.”

“Yeah,” Connor giggled, a giddy smile on his face, “probably.” He leaned forward and gave Kevin one last kiss before heading inside to start the show. 

This time, it was Kevin’s phone that buzzed with a text.

_ Can’t wait to kiss u again :D!! _

Kevin didn’t stop smiling until he fell asleep that night.

~*~

Two months into seeing each other, Kevin was able to see Connor in Hamilton once again. The other man had finally been able to snag a single ticket for the cute journalist he was seeing. That night at the stagedoor, Connor mentioned to a fan that his boyfriend had seen the show that night. Kevin overheard the exchange and waited politely for Connor to finish signing playbills and greeting fans. When Connor finally reached him, Kevin raised an eyebrow.

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“Oh, shit,” Connor’s face went as red as his hair, “I’m so sorry, I know we haven’t talked about any labels or-”

He was cut off by Kevin planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

“You know, my boyfriend is pretty cute when he’s all flustered and dumb,” Kevin mumbled, and Connor’s face lit up as they pulled apart.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, he’s got nothing on my boyfriend,” Connor commented as he laced his fingers with Kevin’s and started walking down the street, “because my boyfriend is the cutest person to roam the earth.”

Kevin didn’t comment after that, and the pair continued to walk down the street holding hands until Connor wrapped his arms around one of Kevin’s and leaned his head against the other man’s shoulder as they walked towards Kevin’s apartment.

Connor didn’t go home that night.

~*~

Their first ‘I love you’s were a day apart. Connor’s was by accident, a slip of the tongue as he left Kevin’s apartment before a show. They had been together five months, and had been  _ boyfriends _ for three. 

“Bye, babe!” Connor had called out to Kevin, who was holed up in his room working on an article, “love you!”

The bedroom door opened up to reveal a sheepish Kevin. Connor was mortified. He’d known that he loved Kevin for a while, but he’d been waiting for the perfect time to tell him. He wanted it to be  _ special, _ goddamnit. And now it was ruined. Connor had ruined it.

“Did you just-?”

Connor could only nod.

“Oh. Connor…” Kevin’s expression softened as he crossed the apartment to take Connor’s hands. “I-”

“No.” Connor cut Kevin off, surprising even himself. “I don’t- I don’t want you to just say it because I did, or you feel like you have to. I want you to say it because you want to say it. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” Kevin leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Connor’s lips, “you should go, you’re gonna be late.”

The next day, Kevin told Connor that he loved him at another one of their infamous coffee dates.

~*~

Kevin proposed on the three-year anniversary of the first day they met. He had long since moved out of the apartment he shared with Arnold and Nabulungi and into Connor’s apartment. Connor had been teaching workshops and appearing in various television guest roles in the years since he had left Hamilton. 

Connor had finally secured a main role on a TV series. Ten episodes. The only catch was that it was filmed in California. He’d been gone for twenty-one weeks and would be returning to New York that morning. Kevin figured it was the perfect time to ask Connor to marry him. 

He took a cab to the airport (neither of them had a car in the city), the simple engagement ring in his coat pocket. After much debate, he had opted not to get Connor a very blingy ring. His personality was shiny enough. He got out of the cab and entered the airport, approaching the baggage claim where he and Connor had agreed to meet. He had half a mind to propose to Connor right there in the airport, but he had made a plan, and he was going to stick to it. Even if the sight of Connor speed walking through the crowded airport towards him made him want to drop onto one knee right there.

His thoughts were interrupted when Connor flung himself into his arms. The redhead’s arms moved the rest around his boyfriend’s waist, and Kevin’s arms fell across Connor’s shoulders as if on instinct. They pulled apart just enough to kiss, almost five months of separation making Kevin never want to let go. 

They finally separated so that they could get Connor’s luggage, which they wheeled out of the airport together to hail a cab.

Upon arriving back home, Connor had flung himself onto the couch with a sigh, remarking that it was good to be home.

“Yeah…” Kevin nodded anxiously as he took a seat next to Connor, perching at the edge of the couch slightly, “honestly, in some ways, it didn’t feel like home while you were gone.” He chuckled at Connor’s confused expression before going on, “it’s like, this is our apartment that we live in together. And before that it was yours. It feels kinda wrong to be here without you.”

“Does it now?” Connor smirked, a knowing glint in his eyes, “are you sure that’s the only reason?”

“It’s definitely not,” Kevin’s reply was quick, “honestly, Connor, I don’t think any place feels like home when you aren’t there. Because  _ you’re _ my home.”

Connor’s big blue eyes widened even more as Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. “No… Kevin! Oh my God.”

“Shhh,” Kevin placed his hand on Connor’s knee as he got off the couch to get down on one knee, “let me have my moment.” He removed his hand from Connor to open up the box.

“Will you marry me, Connor?”

And suddenly Kevin’s arms were once again full of Connor, much like they had just an hour earlier. But this time Connor was crying, and Kevin could feel him nodding his head. 

He slid the ring onto Connor’s finger, relieved to see that it fit. Connor let out a watery laugh before speaking.

“I’m surprised you didn’t propose at the coffee shop. It would’ve been way more romantic.”

Kevin threw a pillow at Connor’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! HUGE shoutout to my friend luna for betaing this for me. luna, you are my hero.
> 
> i have no idea why kevin took the ring to the airport if he was planning to propose at home, i just needed a way for it to be in his pocket. it's fine. 
> 
> the second chapter of this will be up as soon as it's finished, but i just started school again, so it might be a while. thank you for your patience!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @lovetodanceandshout or @proudriffs!


End file.
